Author's Choice
by DeadlyCreative
Summary: D.C., Murtagh, Eragon, Arya, Galbatorax, and Aaron have finally reached an end to their story after many difficult situations. The final chapter is up and each character finally gets the ending that they have dreamed about...'The End'
1. How to begin?

Author's Choice

Chapter 1: How to begin?

_Once upon a time,_ a young boy of nine wrote while he sat next to his older sister's laptop thinking of how to start his story and muttered, "No, to much fairy tale," and quickly erased the four words. "Maybe…" _a long, long time ago… _"Not a chance, way to star wars!" Aaron sat there at Deadly Creative's desk thinking when he suddenly exclaimed, "I've got it!" _A boy was found in the ruins of his parents house whom where dead because Lord Voldemort killed them! _"No way, that's too much Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling would probably sue me for copy write." Aaron was becoming impatient for he wished to write a good story to show his older sister that he _could _write, and she wouldn't be able to ignore it if it was on her laptop, and she would if it was on his computer. There were soft footsteps behind him and he could hear someone breathing, "Um… Deadly Creative, I am sorry I am in your room but…"

Some one grabbed him by the neck and turned him around, it was Eragon hold out a long and thin knife toward the boys neck, "step away from the computer, this is my story, I am going to write it!" Aaron scrambled away from the desk and begun to run for the door when Eragon spoke again. "No boy, stay here."

Aaron smiled weakly and his pail face looked like he was going to faint, "Eragon?"

Eragon did not even turn to look at the boy but lazily raised his right hand and a smirk appeared across his face, "that's my name." He said emotionlessly and without any further expressions.

"You may want to leave before my sister comes, she won't be very happy to see anyone in her room," Aaron whispered at the taller figure.

"You should respect those with better weapons then you," laughed Eragon wickedly. Eragon began to type _once there was a mysterious and charming man named Eragon whose face looked as though angels had carved it and there was not a girl anywhere who did not love him, and they baked him cookies and other delicious treats._

A figure began to climb threw the cracked window, "as should you oh wise one." Said the voice of Murtagh as he walked over to Eragon and looked at the computer.

"Do you wish to fight?" threatened Eragon.

"I won last time, I do not want to embarrass you in front of the little boy," Murtagh said, finally recognizing that Aaron was in the room.

"Is it okay if I leave? It is about 7:30pm and if I don't get my ice cream now, my mom wont let me have any," Aaron tried to smile, but it looked more as if he was constipated.

Murtagh nodded and looked at the computer screen, "carved by angels? Are you kidding me?"

"You shouldn't be talking!"

"Neither of you should be talking!" screamed Deadly Creative as she stood at the doorway of her room with Aaron beside her. "What are you doing in my room?" Effortlessly she pushed Eragon out of her chair and sat at the computer, "Aaron, when I said that I doubted you could write a story, I did not mean you should pick random druggies off the street to make you look good."

"Druggies? Do you know who we are?" Eragon asked in pain.

"Eragon, everyone knows you are the biggest loser in the world, and with no competition either," Murtagh smiled. "And I am the biggest-"

"Ass in the world, I know," Aaron laughed. Deadly Creative looked down at him and then returned her gaze to the computer screen.

"Carved by angels? More like three eyed beasts that have no thumbs and no fingers," Deadly Creative sighed. "You have some serious egotistical problems Eragon."

"Are you calling me mental?" screamed Eragon.

"You are mental Eragon!" laughed Murtagh, pretending to sigh.

Eragon drew his sword from his sheath, Murtagh took Zar'roc, and the two of them began to circle and fight, throwing random insults at each other for their personal entertainment. Taking this as a distraction, Deadly Creative began to type after erasing what Eragon had previously wrote…

_As Eragon looks up into the starry sky, he begins to smell the scent of apple pies drifting in from the window of the castle of which he had been captured. _

"Captured! Never!" Eragon threw Deadly Creative (D.C.) from her chair_. But Eragon stood up and ran for it, leaving the guards behind in the dust, for everyone knows that Eragon was being hardly guarded for he was so important._

Murtagh threw Eragon from D.C.'s chair. _But Murtagh ran up from behind and caught him effortlessly. _D.C. pulled Murtagh off. _In addition, the two of them fought in the forest, making furious blows, the clanking of swords drew attention from nearby…Murtagh pulled D.C. off,_ and Eragon took over the chair in the distraction._ However, Eragon used his elf skills to beat Murtagh. _Murtagh punched Eragon and laughed, "You beat me? Not a chance!" and he begun typing. _Murtagh suddenly leaped toward Eragon and laughed wickedly saying, "And you thought you beat me!"_

"I have and idea," Deadly Creative said. "We can each write 10 words and then pass the story on to the next person, okay?"

"No," Murtagh and Eragon said together.

"Either that or I will kick you lazy idiots from my room." The two boys reluctantly agreed. "Okay, I will go first, but I have to get ride of this ridiculous story!" with that, she began…first D.C., then Eragon, then Murtagh, then D.C., the Eragon, then Murtagh…

_It was a beautiful summer day when Eragon went out__ …__to kill his older Brother named Murtagh, who was very …__intelligent and way more smart then Eragon who would never …__be able to get out of bed because he was …__so awesome and cool. He found Murtagh because he was …__delusional and thought he saw something but really he saw …__a beautiful girl whose name was Deadly Beautiful and she__ …__looked extremely stupid and was really a guy even though …__Murtagh was perfect in every way. Murtagh was everything Eragon …__wished he could be. But Murtagh had a large ego and …__he died at the hands of Eragon Shadeslayer, the mightiest …__loser to ever walk across the ground. Murtagh was perfect in …__no way at all. Deadly Beautiful was, and the …__king Galbatorax took the ugly girl away from Eragon's computer! __…__Which actually belonged to Murtagh who was much smarter then …__no one except the dirt between his toes and the …__air around him, and Eragon is way smarter then him …in__ his mind. Eragon is mentally challenged in many ways. …__Eragon and Murtagh and I are writing a lame story that no one would want to read so why are we even writing it!!!! _

"Why did you write that?" said Eragon as he burst into tears. "I am the most awesome author in the world!"

"Yah right!" laughed Murtagh. "In your wildest dreams."

"Come on, let's work together and write a good story…"

_The second battle had ended and Murtagh had returned to King Galbatorax' castle without Eragon or Saphira, and the King were not very happy about this at all. There fore he heavily punished Murtagh and Thorn….__But Murtagh was to tough to even pay attention to his punishment for Galbatorax was so wimpy and dumb and could never control such a strong person as him….__But Galbatorax knew other ways to punish someone besides for physical beatings. The Ugly guy who called himself king made Murtagh clean toilets for three hours straight and then clean the stables as well….__ However, Murtagh used his magic to force the slaves into doing the work for him, because he was so charming. __Meanwhile, King Galbatorax was working on the next punishment for Murtagh, one that would be so much harder. He had tried to attach his body and mind, what was there left? That's right, the one thing that had been being taken from himself so long ago, his _heart

"So, how do you think we are doing this time?" Murtagh asked.

"Better," sighed Deadly Creative. "It's an improvement."

"I want to write more!" complained Eragon. "And I want to be in the story!"

"Yes," came the sudden voice of Galbatorax. "And I would like to pick my path as well…"

The three of them stared at Galbatorax and then at each other, "you will get your turn." D.C. said a slight smile evident on her face.

"Alagaesia will never be the same," Galbatorax laughed wickedly and whispered something in Deadly Creative's ear.

"I like that," she smiled and let Galbatorax sit on her chair.


	2. A Story?

** A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers...**

**Spottedstar106: glad you liked it!**

**9ud9ir190ne6ad: happy to make you happy!**

**LoNni: he he ha ha, glad you thought it was funny!**

**Caellach Tiger Eye: Mwahahaha! Glad you found it funny!**

**Author's Choice**

Chapter 2: A Story?

Galbatorax sat down eagerly in Deadly Creative's chair and laughed evil, "Do I really get to write that?" he asked, a smile wide across his face as he instantly looked a few hundred years younger. D.C. smiled and nodded and Galbatorax let out a soft yelp of joy.

"What are you letting him do?" asked Murtagh, a hint of fear evident in his voice. "I do not like the idea of _him _writing my story!"

"Your story!" screamed Eragon. "This story is about ME and Saphira!"

"Eragon and Murtagh," said Deadly C. quietly, trying to calm the two of them down. "Everyone will get a turn. Aaron is sleeping, let's keep the noise down."

Eragon gave D. Creative the 'death glare' and then sat down upon her bed. D.C. was about to complain but then changed her mind and looked to see what Murtagh was going to do. She saw that he was gazing over Galbatorax' shoulder and mouthing the words that Galbatorax had written so far…

_King Galbatorax was a wonderful King and had no problem thinking up the next punishment for Murtagh, but was working on a much more important thing. The mighty king was going to take out the Varden, the Elves, and the Dwarves. By using mighty and tricky means, he had forced Murtagh into killing the Dwarves King, and thereby weakened them into their weakest point. It would be easy to defeat them at their weakest point, which is very weak considering that they are the most pathetic beings to walk all Angaesia or any place else for that matter._

"King?" asked Eragon after he pushed Murtagh out of the way and finished reading what Galbatorax had wrote. "You have to be the most pathetic excuse for a King I have ever seen. If _I _were you I would jump off a cliff with shame!"

"I'd like to see you do any better!" yelled Galbatorax and stomped off after giving D.C. a slight, but noticeable, wink.

"I can do WAY better then you," stated Eragon, happily taking the chair…

_But the most pathetic king ever ways to pathetic to think of any way to bet anyone except the small fly that rested upon his rotting head. _

"I can not think of anything else to write!" complained Eragon.

"Ah, 'writers block' is a horrible thing," said D.C. wisely.

"Is there a treatment? Do I have to go to the doctors?" Eragon asked and fell from the chair, gasping for breath. "Will I live to see the end of the day?"

Deadly Creative looked at Murtagh and then back to Eragon scrawling across the floor, "Um, Galbatorax. You can write all you want, I don't want to end up with the 'writers block' because it looks…dangerous," Murtagh helped Eragon onto the bed and sat down holding his head. "I think I am catching it, you guys better stay away from Eragon! I think it's contagious."

"Follow the plan," whispered Deadly Creative into Galbatorax' ear and then said to Eragon, "I'll get some ice."

_Galbatorax took the fly and threw it across the room. He stood up as a smile spread across his face. 'How to do this,' he asked himself as he began to pace across his room. 'Oh, I know a way!' The King marched from his room and went over to the guar-_

"Did you actually think that I would fall for such a thing?" asked Murtagh. "I told Eragon that the two of you were planning something, and I was right. Now surrender the computer or I will remove your head right here, right now!"

Galbatorax slowly turned around to see Murtagh holding Zar'roc out toward his neck. He raised his arms and slide away from the desk. "You are right, only _real _writers can get author's block! I am only giving you the computer because I do not know what to write!"

"Oh, that's why you did not finish the sentence?"

_-ds. "I am sorry to inform you guys that I am going to leave for a while for I have some work to do out of town. I need you guys to watch Murtagh for me for he will not come on this journey. He is not reliable anymore. For his strength over powers mine and yours as well." The guards looked at him, and nodded. They turned on their heels and walked toward the room that belonged to Murtagh. Galbatorax began the long journey to the dragon hold, which really wasn't that far, but Galbatorax was just a lazy – _

"Call him a bum Murtagh," Eragon advised. "Or a dumb idiot!"

_-bum and a dumb idiot. _

"Can I have a turn?" Eragon asked. Murtagh sighed and stepped out of the way so Eragon could have a turn. "Thanks!" Galbatorax sat on the bed, pure hatred obvious in his dark eyes and annoyance shown across his tightened lips.

_When Galbatorax approached the dragon hold, Sheurikan smelt his odor and contacted him threw their mind link saying…no…thinking 'what do you want this time?'_

'_What's with that attitude?' thought Galbatorax as he walked threw the door and came up to his large black dragon._

'_What's up with that smell? Oh, wait, that's just you.' The dragon laughed softly to itself and walked out the door without a further look at its Rider. Sheurikan simply stood two feet from the entrance and waited for the ugly wannabe king to climb upon its hideous back. The two of them flew from the ground in a single leap and soared threw the bright blue sky. The dragon rider admired the beautiful surroundings and softly hummed to a near by bird._

"So he 'hummed to a near by bird' for some strange reason," laughed Murtagh. "How pathetic!"

"Hummed?" yelled Galbatorax from the bed. "I am not a little girl!"

"Istilhum," Eragon said, thought he meant 'I still hum.'

"Anyways…" Eragon said as he began to type…

_A few hours later, Sheurikan landed in a sand bar next to a sparkling blue river and Galbatorax slide from the large animals back and looked around at his surroundings and he did not hum for he found it embarrassing, for Sheurikan made fun of him for his humming abilities; not unlike Saphira and Eragon, but that is quiet a different matter._

"What is going on in here?" asked Deadly Creative just milliseconds before the ice that had been in her hands crashed to the floor of her room. "I thought that we agreed that it was Galbatorax' turn for this chapter."

"He threatened me!" whined Galbatorax, pointing a long bony finger toward Murtagh and bursting into fake sobs. "They are both monsters!"

Disgust spread across Deadly C. face as she began to speak, "That is really pathetic, and I thought that you were supposed to be a king; and all this time you were just an over sized wimp."

_Galbatorax is a wimp and he started to cry because Sheurikan told him that he was ugly and stupid, which is both truer then anyone would want to admit when he is in the same room as you. _

"Eragon, what are you doing on my computer!?!" yelled Deadly Creative. "Murtagh, how could you let him do such a thing? Can I not turn around for a second without you guys getting into a problem?"

"We are arch enemies…" Eragon stated slowly as the anger began to blaze in the eyes of D. Creative.

"Move!" she scoffed as she pushed Eragon from her chair and punched Murtagh in the guts.

_Meanwhile, Eragon was walking in the forest when he came along and meets Arya. "Hi," he said to her and she smiled warmly back at him. "How are you doing?"_

"_I am doing well," Arya laughed. "How about you?"_

"_Very well," Eragon blushed. "What are you doing in the forest on such a lovely day?"_

"_Getting some air," answered Arya, giving Eragon the oddest look. "What about you?"_

"_Um…I'd rather not say."_

"_Is it that bad?" asked Arya curiously._

"_Yah…I was stocking you."_

"I would never do that!" said Eragon indignantly as his brother Murtagh burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Hey, I want to write now!"

"_Oh you freak!" screamed Arya, and slapped him across his face. "I am going to kill you!"_

"_No," cried Eragon indignantly. "I love you."_

"_No you do not!" yelled Arya as she ran away._

"_But I thought you wanted to kill me!" Eragon said as he chased after her, his arms flaring wildly._

As D. Creative typed, she did not realize that Eragon had picked up a very large club and was swinging it at her head, D.C. did not even know what hit her before she hit the floor and was out in a cold faint, "that will teach her not to mess with Eragon Shadeslayer!" Murtagh picked up the club and swatted Eragon from the desk, laughing hysterically.

"That will teach you not to mess with Murtagh, the best and the only!" Murtagh began to type furiously, ignoring Galbatorax who was creping up from behind him.

_Eragon did not have a chance of catching her, and she ran all the way up to Murtagh, she screamed out to him saying, "Oh brave and mighty dragon rider, will you dispose of the horrible beast coming after me?"_

"_Of course my fair lady, for I am your knight that is not in shining armor!" Murtagh screamed a furious war cry and ran toward his younger sibling, to fight him off._

"_Murtagh, what are you doing here?" Eragon asked curiously. _

"_I am here to fight off the monster coming after Arya, and that monster happened to be you!"_

"_But you are too mighty and strong, I have no chance against a brave warrior as yourself," Eragon fell to his knees. "Will you spare me if I promise to work for you at all costs?"_

"Do not forget that you are my servant Murtagh," said Galbatorax, it sounded as if he was chewing gravel and trying to eat rubber cement at the same time.

"I will not forget," Murtagh said. "I will never forget!"

"_I will ask of you one favor," Murtagh whispered into Eragon's ear. "I ask you to kill Galbatorax at all costs."_

_Fear spread across Eragon's face, but he slowly began to nod, "I will do it my lord, at all costs."_

"_Then go and do what you were told, and remember that I spared your life; and that it is your turn to save mine."_

_Eragon ran off, knowing that what had to be done, had to be done. Eragon was pleased, for the first time in a long time, he was once again on the side of his older brother. 'Saphira,' Eragon called threw the mental link the two of them shared. 'We have a job to do!'_

Galbatorax hit Murtagh on the side of the head and began to type furiously.

_Back at the sand bar where Galbatorax and Shreukan had landed, Galbatorax was laughing hysterically because he saw Arya running right toward him. He grabbed her and pined her down, "tell me all you know!"_

"_About what?" she asked innocently, giving the king an opportunity to hit her and an excuse._

"_About everything!" he screamed, scaring the girl from the world (unfortunately not literally). "What is going on between you and Eragon Shadeslayer?"_

"_I caught him stocking me again," Arya smiled. _

"_Or where you stocking him?" Galbatorax cackled wildly, showing all his perfectly white teeth. "You are such a loser!"_

"_You are right oh masterful king!" Arya began to cry. "You are so wonderful, may I please serve the most wonderful king in the world?"_

Arya climbed threw the window and kick Galbatorax in the head and knocked him out, "Okay, it's my turn to write!"

"_Oh please do, I would be lost without you!" cried Galbatorax._

_Arya knocked him off of her and punched him in the face, "yah right you oversized wimp!" With that, Arya mentally connected with Shreukan. 'Hello my friend.' _

'_Hello Arya,' Shreukan smiled. 'Shall we ditch the fat guy?'_

'_Can you read my thoughts or something?' smiled Arya, jumping upon his back as the black dragon rose into the sky._

'_Yes, I can,' he admitted as he blew smoke out his nostrils. 'Let's go for a ride!'_

'_I've always wanted to ride a dragon!'_

Deadly Creative woke up and read threw what had been written so far on the story, "Arya, step away from my computer, NOW!" Arya turned to see who was talking and saw D.C.'s madness fly from her face and anger stare her down. "Must I repeat myself?"

Arya stood up, giving D. Creative a look of pure hatred, "How does your head feel?"

'_I can not believe that I am letting you ride on me!' Shreukan laughed. 'Oh yes, I was going to ditch you once we got high enough in the air!' Shreukan turned upside down and Arya fell off and screamed until she hit the ground and burst into millions of pieces. Arya, the Elvin princess, did not live to see the next day._

Deadly Creative heard a sudden shriek behind her and saw Arya's body crumble across the ground and the life leave her body. Deadly Creative's eyes opened in sudden shock and her mouth formed the words, "it is not _just _a story is it?"

"No," said Eragon waking up and looking at her. "It is our life. What have you done to her?"

"She…wait just a second!"

_But Shreukan was wrong, Arya was still alive. She had used her magic to fake her death so Shreukan did not realize she was not dead. As Shreukan laughed and returned to Galbatorax, Arya was down in the forest below, running toward the one person who could help her._

"What happened?" asked the voice of Arya.

"The lives of many rest in my hands," whispered Deadly Creative.

"No, in the hands of us all," Eragon said. All of them looked at D.C.

"Yes, in the hands of us all!"


	3. The POWER of Words!

**Thank you very much to all of my wonderful reviewers of the last chapter! **

**9ud9ir190ne6ad: I am so happy that you like it!**

**Spottedstar106: trouble? Mwahahaha! It's just beginning!**

**TheShadowCat12: XOXO, glad yah like it!**

**O FireRose 0: here's my up-date! LOL**

**TraitorTatara: thanks!**

**Kunoichi Hidden within Shadows: Laughter is a beautiful thing. Yah, that's me being all lazy and strange.**

**Author's Choice**

Chapter 3: The Power of Words

The clock on D.C.'s computer showed that it was approaching midnight, and a small yawn came from the mouths of all the people inside of the room except for one, Galbatorax. 'If I can get them to fall asleep, I can take the computer and kill them all!' he thought evilly. 'The blood won't be on my hands, but on the ones I have kill them in the story! All this time I thought father taught me to read and write so he could laugh at me struggle!'

"Galbatorax," Eragon yawned again, and faced the older man. "Why are you looking at the laptop like that?"

"What did you say?" asked the King, pretending to yawn but failed miserably. "Did you say that you want me to type on the laptop?" Galbatorax moved toward the computer, but Murtagh stopped him.

"We are no longer safe now that we know of the computers powers!" he explained. "I think that we need to set up some rules for the safety of everyone!"

Everyone nodded except Galbatorax who glared at him, and Deadly Creative who had fallen into an uneasy sleep upon her bed. "With Deadly C. asleep, there is no one to make sure that all of us do what we are supposed to do," Arya said, staring at the king.

"There must be a way that we can all write equally," Galbatorax said, figuring that in a sentence he could easily kill all of them.

"We could each write ten words like we did in chapter one," Eragon smiled. "Then we could all write equal amounts and everyone would be happy!"

"I don't know," Arya said slowly. "I don't think that Deadly Creative would be very happy about that…."

"Stop being such a goody girl for once!" laughed Galbatorax, who was beginning to become impatient for some people near by to fall at his feet so he could rule Angaesia once and for all! Arya agreed and Galbatorax said, "I can write first, then Eragon, then Murtagh, then Arya!"

_Eragon died, then Murtagh, then Arya, then Deadly Creative died!_

"My ten words are up," Galbatorax looked at the limp bodies at his feet. "Who wants to write next?"

"I do," whispered D.C. "You can not kill me, for I am not in the story."

Galbatorax took a step from the laptop and grumbled to himself, "things never work out for me!" Deadly Creative erased the ten words and began to type…

_Arya was heading threw the forest, running as fast as only an elf could. Toward the one person who could help her, though she knew not the name of the person for this person was too mighty to be known by the entire world. No one was even certain if she had a name, for no one knew of her parents, or if she even had any parents. _

"Each of us where to get ten words each!" complained Eragon.

"I just saved your lives from the monster on the bed that tried to kill us all, let me take the computer for a while and you guys can sleep!"

_The forest became a blur of green and brown as the Elvin princess gained speed toward the lake that appeared at the horizon, a lake that you can only see if you need the help of the 'person beyond the world'. This is what she was called in the legends that where so powerful in themselves that they were told only on the first day of each century by a dragon rider. The 'person beyond the world' was mad when her stories where not told at the beginning of the twenty first century because Galbatorax was the only dragon rider, and he dared not say them with his cursed lips. _

"Okay, wait a second," came the voice of Arya. "I would not go to some random weirdo to help me. I am way too good for such a freak."

"But you already did…"

"Wait!" she cried, but Deadly C. had already begun typing…

_Arya was just old enough to know of the place, and a smile cracked from her lips when she reached the sparkling blue waters edge. The legends where just a blur in her mind, and she forgot what she was to do next. She groaned and down and cupped the water in her hands and took a refreshing drink. For the first time in a long time, she felt relaxed and warm inside._

"This seems sort of familiar," whispered Eragon.

_A voice called to her, telling her that everything was going to be alright; it was the voice of a young girl, unlike the old and wise woman she envisioned after hearing the myths so very long ago. "What am I to do?" She asked the voice in a way she hoped to be polite and kind. The voice laughed calmly and told her to swim to the other side of the lake, walk to the house with a steep driveway and a dark brown door with a large window in the middle. "How will I find it?" she asked again. "How?" _

"_Just follow your instincts, and I will be there if you fall from the path. You will find some people there you recognize, just follow them…" the voice died out and Arya began to swim across the lake, swimming for what seemed to be forever. The sun fell behind the horizon and Arya could barely see in the dim glow from the moon that cast over the cold water. How the water had seemed warm so many hours ago, how the water felt so cold now. Her arms began to ache and her legs felt stiff and weak, she worried that she would drown if she had to go any farther. But part of her felt like she was becoming new and younger and an easiness filled her as if there was not a worry in the world. _

_She could feel the water become shallower, and felt the ground with her hands as a red glow showed upon the far horizon. She rung the water from her raven black hair, and from her shirt and pants, the icy wind cut her in half and she began to shiver slightly. She began to walk, and then run, and then sprinted threw down a street toward the rising sun. She looked around her, wondering what I driveway was when the young girls voice came again, "just go forward three housed on your right once you hit the next street to your left, it is right up there. Good, you see it." Arya followed the directions of the girl and saw a room on the second story of the house with a light glow coming from it. Instantly she knew that she had found it. Wait, there was a body climbing up into the room, she climbed up after the body and looked in the window and saw, no it couldn't be, Galbatorax. In the room were also Eragon and Murtagh, crowding around a young girl of about 14 and had a strange box like thing on her the desk in front of the chair she was sitting on. 'People that I recognize' she remembered the girl saying. The girl stared inside, and saw Galbatorax whisper something in her ear. _

"_What are you letting him do?" asked Murtagh. "I do not like the idea of him writing my story!" _

"_Your story!" screamed Eragon. "This story is about me and Saphira!" _

'_What a loser,' Arya thought. 'This story is about me!' The two brothers read what Galbatorax had been typing while the two of them where argueing, "King?" asked Eragon. "You have to be the most pathetic excuse for a king I have ever seen. If I were you I would jump off a cliff with shame!"_

"_I'd like to see you do any better!" yelled Galbatorax as he stopped away._

"_I can do way better then you," laughed Eragon. He typed for a while and they said, "I can not think of anything else to write!" Arya laughed to herself, 'I could think of something, I am going to go in there!' _

"_Ah, 'writers block' is a horrible thing," the girl said._

"_Is there a treatment? Do I have to go to the doctors? Will I live to see the end of the day?" 'Actually, it is quiet comfortable out here…' Arya thought._

"_Um, Galbatorax. You can write all you want, I don't want to end up with the 'writers block' because it looks…dangerous," Murtagh sighed and climbed on the bed. "I think I am catching it, you guys better stay away from Eragon! I think it's contagious."_

_Murtagh stood up behind where Galbatorax was typing and said something to Galbatorax that Arya could not catch. The two of them talked for a while and then Murtagh took over the computer. Then Eragon said something and took over the computer, after the two of them talked some more. After a bit of typing, Eragon, Murtagh, and Galbatorax start talking again. The girl comes back in, and she is very mad for some reason. Then Deadly Creative typed, Eragon picked up a club and hit her on the head, then Murtagh hit Eragon on the head. Murtagh typed for a while and Galbatorax hit him on the head. Arya was mad, how dare Galbatorax hit the most beautiful thing on earth? She climbed threw the window and angrily read threw what had been typed. _

"How did you know all of that?" Arya asked. Murtagh, Eragon and Galbatorax had fallen asleep from boredom so Arya and D.C. where the only ones still awake. "Are you the 'person beyond the world?"

"Why else would Eragon, Murtagh, and Galbatorax come here, each wanting to write their own story the way they want to?" Deadly Creative smiled at the confused look upon Arya's face. "Words have power."

"Mother always said 'stick and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' and you are saying the exact opposite."

"Words have power," the girl explained. "Words sign treaties, words make laws, and words make it so you can tell someone that you love them. Sticks and stone fight wars, words solve wars."

"Sticks and stones hurt you, and words will not," Arya said slowly, looking into the eyes of the girl.

"That is not true either," the girl took a deep breath and began to talk. "If you would have broken Eragon's arm, it would have been healed by magic or in a few weeks. But when you hurt his heart, well, it still has not healed yet. What hurt you more? When Durza punished you threw torture, or when your mother banished you and said she never wanted to see you again?"

"When my mother banished me," she said slowly, beginning to understand what the girl was going after. "Sticks and stones hurt you, but words have power…."

"But each of us can control the words that come from our mouths," the girl smiled. "Each of us have the power to speak up when something is wrong and fix it, and each one of us have the power to encourage our friends, family, and even our enemies."

"We don't even need sticks and stones. 'Sticks and stones can start fires, but words can put them out or make them even bigger.'"

"Words have power."

"Good night," Arya yawned and laid down on the floor next to the bed.

"Good night," agreed Deadly Creative. She turned off the laptop after saving the document, and cuddled up on her couch, laughing quietly to herself.


	4. Tired and Crabby

**Thanks to all my reviewers of the previous chapter…**

**Kiheada.Ray.T****: thank you for reviewing!**

**Kunoichi Hidden within Shadows****: You welcome, as for a moral, I am not even sure if I have thought of one yet…actually truth be told, I never thought of words like that until quiet recently. End my story already? NO WAY! I am just getting warmed up! Thank you for all the kind words**

**9ud9ir190ne6ad****: I am so happy my story continues to make you happy**

**Spottedstar106****: what is the wind clan? Am I missing out on something? Well anyways, thanks for the review.**

**0 FireRose 0****: yah, I had fun with the 'person beyond the world,' I always thought of being an author like holding a whole new world in your hands….**

**Author's Choice**

**Chapter 4: Tired and Crabby**

It was 6:30 when Deadly Creative's alarm clock went off, and she slowly opened her eyes and turned it off, releasing a soft yawn from her lips. Arya sat up once the sound had ended and looked around the room quickly and then laid back down and fell asleep as though nothing had happened. Eragon and Murtagh both shifted slightly on the floor, for sometime during the night, Galbatorax had kicked the two of them off. Galbatorax grunted and sat up, looking into the eyes of the girl after she finished glancing around her room at the sleeping victims…I mean, people.

Galbatorax opened his mouth and closed it several times before finally asking, "Why did that box start ringing, and why is the computer off?"

Deadly Creative smiled, "That box is called an 'alarm clock' because it alarms you when to wake up. The computer is off because I turned it off."

"So why do you listen to a box?" Galbatorax said, puzzlement across his rough face. "Why do you need to wake up?"

"Well…I have school every Monday threw Friday. Since yesterday was a-"

Galbatorax cut her off. "You mean you are going to leave us alone for a long period of time with only the computer and each other?" Galbatorax screamed with joy, bouncing on the bed first up, then down, and up again, in the exact way that your mother probably said never to do. "This will be the best day ever! I can kill all…of nobody." Galbatorax looked at his feet as D. Creative glared at him.

Then Galbatorax had an evil giggle fit, and woke up the other three. Arya groaned and stuffed the pillow in her ears, trying to catch another bit of sleep, and Eragon eagerly joined immediately. Murtagh shrugged and looked at D.C. and then quietly joined into the mad laughter of the 'king' of their world.

Deadly Creative shrugged back at Murtagh, and said, "I am going to eat some breakfast and will be back in a few minutes. If anyone touches my laptop, they will regret it!"

"And she told me to be nice to people," muttered Galbatorax. "Now she is threatening me with a mouse and a key board!"

"Life is tough," nodded Eragon, and burst into laughter again. Meanwhile, D. Creative was walking down the stairs and into her kitchen. She pulled out some cheerios and dumped some into a small bowl and opened the fridge for some milk that happened to be missing. She swung around angrily to see Murtagh holding the empty jug and milk dripping from his lower lip. D.C. would have burst into unsteady laughter, had she not been low on sleep and extremely hungry.

"YOU!" she yelled, tackling Murtagh and pining him to the ground. "I WANT MY MILK!" Horror spread across his face until the worlds 'I want my milk' came from her mouth. Then the horror turned to confused look. Then he realized she was serious and he pushed her from on top of him and wiped the milk from below his lip.

"How bad do you want your milk?" he asked in a sickly sweet way, obviously up to something. Deadly C. would have realized this if she was thinking rationally, but she was _way _to angry.

"BAD!" she yelled, the word echoed threw out the kitchen before there was silence. Murtagh grabbed a cup from in side the kitchen cabinet and hunched over it, vomiting inside of it.

"Here, you can have it," Murtagh laughed as he poured the 'milk' into her bowl of cereal. Deadly C. punched him and then marched upstairs, hearing the boy's laughter ringing inside of her ears. Many people say that she went temporarily insane…but others say that it wasn't temporarily. As she busted threw her room door, she saw Arya, Eragon, and Galbatorax sleeping again. Murtagh yawned behind her.

"Murtagh," Deadly Creative said wickedly. "How about you go sleep with-"

"BORING!" he sighed. "I want to go to school with you!"

Deadly Creative raised an eyebrow and then smiled softly, rubbing her hands together as her smile became a smirk, "sounds fun doesn't it." For her thought was, 'maybe I can control my teachers with my story. Even though they are not my creation, neither was Eragon or Eldest, so maybe…." Deadly Creative grabbed her laptop and grabbed Murtagh and ran threw the house, and down to her bus stop.

She opened up a document to see if her plan would work…

_As the girl and Murtagh left from the safety of Deadly Creative's room to go to her school, the bus came screeching around the corner with the children inside screaming wildly._

Screaming came from the corner of the street as a bright yellow bus with the number 80 upon it came to a sudden halt in front of the two young adults. 'COOL!' thought D.C. as a smile brightened across her face.

_The bus was going quicker then normal. When Murtagh and Deadly Creative walked down the isle of the bus, everyone stopped their screaming and their talking to stare in awe at the two of them. Many of them whispered, "Is that D.C. with that really hot guy?" and a few said, "Can your boy friend and you sit next to me D.C.?" Deadly Creative laughed to herself and waved her hand at the seat at the back of the bus as two seniors at the high school quickly left from 'her' new seat. "Thank you," she smiled widely and the guys sighed in dreamy admiration. Deadly Creative rested her laptop upon her lap and began typing away about the wonderful day she was going to have with her good friend Murtagh._

"What's a boyfriend?" asked Murtagh.

"A friend who is a boy who is going out with a girl is called a boyfriend," D.C. whispered as she typed. "Going where?"

"Never mind!"

_When the bus got to the middle school, no one moved as D.C. and Murtagh got off the bus, waving to everyone and blowing kisses to their new fans. When they walked into the commons, the President came running up and kissed Deadly Creative's feet and announced that she won the most beautiful person to ever live award and would win one million dollars. She smiled and said that she did not know whether she could take such a generous offer, but would for it would be rude not to except such a wonderful gift._

"What are you writing?" the President asked D.C. as he tried to read the screen.

"…Nothing," she whispered looking at Murtagh for help. "She can do magic!" Murtagh exclaimed, for it was the first thing that came to mind. "With the words on that screen, she can control the world!"

"Um…I think we need to take these two into an asylum and I take back the award. Good bye!" the President stopped away angrily. "In the mean time, I will take her laptop." Deadly Creative quickly erased the words.

_When the bus got to the middle school, everyone rushed to get off the bus like usual, not even getting out of the way for the two people they had awed about so much just a few minutes ago. After five minutes of vicious pushing and shoving, and a person trying to steal her laptop, Deadly Creative got off the bus and Murtagh shortly followed. He was talking to a blond girl and she was flirting with him big time. "Do you want to go out with me?" she asked him as D.C. felt her fist clench tightly and her jaws fasten tightly together._

"_But we are already outside. How can you go outside of outside? Wouldn't that be going inside...?" Murtagh stumbled confusedly. _

"_He is so cute, isn't he Deadly Creative!" the girl giggled, stroking his cheek. _

_"You are so hot…um…what was your name again?"_

"_My name is Murtagh," Murtagh smiled. "What is yours?" _

_Deadly Creative forced a laugh, "look at the time, we had better go soon. Now would be nice."_

"_My name is Cassie," Cassie giggled again, planting a kiss across his lips. Deadly Creative grabbed the back of her bright pink shirt and threw her to the ground. She grabbed Murtagh by his shirt collar and pulled him inside the door of the school. She was carrying her laptop at her waist._

Deadly Creative opened her laptop up again as fury fluttered behind her soft brown eyes, she had written nothing but words had formed, sickly describing the previous events.

_Murtagh rubbed his shoulders, "She wanted to go out side with me! But YOU had to be rude to her!" Deadly C. shook her head and turned to look at the computer thinking 'at least I am not in an asylum like I was going to be.'_

The words appeared on the screen and horror spread across her face, as she thought, 'what if someone is writing my story and I am not on the top.' These words appeared on the screen like before as she was filled with confusing and trouble some thoughts and worries.  
Meanwhile, back in Deadly Creative's room, Arya wakes up and creeps over to the desk to get on the computer while the other two were asleep when a voice behind her said, "Don't bother, Eragon and I think she took it," the voice belonged to Galbatorax.

"How are we going to keep ourselves entertained?" complained Arya, when an idea flew into her head. "Actually I just had a thought!"

"There is always a time for something new," Galbatorax smiled to himself. "Thinking is a good habit though."

"I just thought that perhaps there where more computers in the house!" Arya explained. Eragon, Galbatorax, and Arya looked at each other as wide smiles erupted across each of their faces…  
**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter, I am SO excited for what I have planed for next chapter. See you all then? GOOD!**


	5. Double Trouble

**Thank you like always to my wonderful reviews. I love you all…**

**9ud9ir190ne6ad****: Yes, things get complicated when two people are trying to write the same story…I would tell you, but I don't want to ruin the story…**

**Spottedstar106****: Is WindClan a good book? What is it about? **

**O FireRose O****: That would have been excessively easy. Cassie die? Hmmm, the temptation is high…**

Author's Choice

Ch. 5: Double Trouble

Deadly Creative grabbed her laptop from the table, grabbed Murtagh, and went straight to the schools office.

"Hello Miss Creative, what can we do for you today?" the office lady asked.

"I was wondering if I could take this new kid for a tour of the building," Deadly C. smiled, gesturing at Murtagh.

The office lady nodded.

D.C. signaled for Murtagh to follow her. She immediately took Murtagh out to the football field where she promptly sat down and opened the word document, where the words were writing themselves (or so it seemed)…

_King Galbatorax was mighty and powerful. He had a wonderful son named Prince Eragon who was in love with the beautiful Elvin Princess, Arya. The Varden tried to fight against their mighty selves, but they were evil and corrupt, and could not beat the invisible three._

_The only people left who opposed them were Deadly Creative and Murtagh Morzanson._

In distress, Deadly Creative madly hit the backspace button, but the words kept coming…

_The three of them began to prepare to over take the world and make coins with Princess Arya's face on them, but Eragon's girlfriend was too busy at the mall picking between the right shades of blush._

"Some one lese has taken over writing the story," whispered Deadly Creative in horror. Murtagh put his hand on D.C.'s shoulder and sighed. The computer screen went black and the words, 'Preparing to Hibernate' appeared on the screen.

"Crap," moaned Deadly Creative as she rested her head in her hands.

Meanwhile, Galbatorax, Eragon, and Arya where laughing insanely, taking turns of who would write…

_The plan did not come to them immediately, but then they saw the way to control the world: a key board, a mouse (not an animal but a machinery thing; hate from Galbatorax and may you be destroyed.), and a desk top computer._

"What in the world are you doing in my room!" screamed Aaron with a yellow bath towel around his waist and his curly brown hair dripping into his eyes.

"What are you doing!" yelled Galbatorax, tripling the volume of Aaron. "GO TO SCHOOL!"

"I'm in elementary school; school doesn't start until an hour later."

"Oh," whispered Galbatorax.

"Oh," whispered Eragon (he couldn't think of anything original).

"Oh," whispered Arya (of course _she_ could not think of anything cool).

"Move, I want to write," Aaron pushed his way to the computer as D.C. and Murtagh began the long run home.

_However, Galbatorax wasn't aware of the dwarves forces, or the elf forces, or the fact that Eragon and Arya were just spies in his castle, awaiting their chance to rejoin against the horrible wannabe king._

"You are such a goody touché," laughed Galbatorax, but Aaron continued to write…

_At the castle, Galbatorax was strutting his kingly stuff. He waved wildly to random maids and servant boys who quickly turned around or forgot what they where planning on doing._

Aaron laughed evilly.

_King Galbatorax walked toward the dungeon and went up to the guard. He put out his hand and the guard promptly dropped the keys into his hand. Galbatorax twirled the keys around his index finger as he whistled out of tune to a melody he made up and he smiled as he approached the cell he had been waiting forever for…_

Aaron smiled as the three people behind him held their breath anxiously waiting to see the words he was going to type next.

_Arya's and Eragon's._

Galbatorax let out a loud cry of joy and Arya and Eragon shook their heads in disbelief, but all three of them stared at the screen as they heard the sound of the boy's fingers click across his key board.

_Galbatorax injected a long crooked key into the lock and turned it slowly until there was a soft click. The king slide into the room with a wide smile across his face…_

"Pretty hot stuff right there," said Deadly Creative at the doorway. All four of them turned to see the 14-year-old girl as Murtagh came up behind her, panting ever so slightly. A smirk spread across her face so wide, that her little brother was afraid her face was going to pop right off, but that was actually more of a _hope _then a _fear._

"Yes," said Eragon unsure. "You do look very nice today in your basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Hey wait, is that mine?"

"No stupid," Murtagh laughed. "She's mine, she told me that when a girl named Cassie was 'farting' with me."

"Farting?" Arya asked with disgust. "Like sick bodily functions that cause toxic fumes to rise from your backside?"

"What he meant was _flirting,_" explained Deadly Creative.

"Oh," whined Aaron, his large smile turned into a frown. "You got me all excited for nothing." Being a 9-year-old boy, he found farts rather amusing (**and I dedicate this to him. He finds this story funny, and was sad that I haven't involved him at all since the second chapter**).

**MWAHAHAHA! Hope yah all liked it!**


	6. Happily Ever After'

**Thank you to all my reviewers…**

**9ud9ir190ne6ad: Stop Galbatorax from turning the story evil? Hmmm…**

**Person: Thanks dude!**

**Spottedstar106: Whats gonna happen? You'll have to see. I think I am going to have to read that story, sounds good…**

**O FireRose 0: Aaron is a wonderful little brother, he is fun to be around…but obnoxious at times…**

**Everyone should go see my profile...'cause I said so. **

**Author's Choice**

**Chapter 6: Happily Ever After**

Deadly Creative put a hand on Aaron's shoulder, and whispered, "I am sure Murtagh would be glad to fart with you any time. How about you go over there and ask him."

Aaron happily jumped from the chair, and ran over to Murtagh saying, "Murtagh, do you want to fart with me?"

"Ewww!" cried Arya. "That's disgusting!"

"Ewww!" screamed Eragon. "Who would want to go out with Murtagh?"

Deadly C. and Galbatorax sighed in disbelief. Galbatorax moaned, "Farting is the sick butt function, flirting is they sick mouthy function. Big difference, they come out of completely different ends!"

"Are you saying that you burp to flirt?" asked Aaron sadly. "And all this time I thought the girls said it was gross because they thought my breath smelled bad. I'm sad now."

Deadly Creative groaned and turned to the computer screen.

…_and he smiled at his two prisoners, Arya and Eragon._

"_How are you two doing?" asked Galbatorax, enjoying himself way to much. "Care for a bit to eat?"_

_Eragon spit upon the ground violently, "only if it is with your dead body."_

"_Violent chap, don't yah say Arya?" Galbatorax laughed as he walked up to the elvin princess. _

"_If you think he is violent, you obviously haven't met me before," threatened Arya, shacking the chains that held her against the wall. _

"_You know, we don't have to be enemies," Galbatorax smiled at the two…um…_

"That's not what where saying at all!" Galbatorax screamed angrily. "Shut your mouth long enough to listen to the words of my mouth!"

…_children, if you can really call Arya and Eragon children. However, compared to Galbatorax, and the fact that they where immortal, I guess you could call them children. _

"_What do you mean, we don't have to be enemies!" snarled Arya, losing her self control._

"_I mean what I say," Galbatorax explained. "We don't have to be enemies!"_

"You are such a dictator Galbatorax!" cried Eragon. "I hate you! You ruin all the fun."

"Yah," agreed Arya.

"I concur!" yelled Eragon.

"With yourself?" laughed Aaron. "You're a freak."

"_But…you are so evil to the people and the Varden!" exclaimed Eragon. "You are an evil dictator."_

"I am sensitive!" moaned Eragon as he burst into tears. "Leave me alone!" Eragon ran from the room, flaring his arms.

"What did you do to Eragon?" asked Arya, and then went running after him.

Galbatorax shrugged, "they are losers, you might as well kill them while we'll still ahead."

"You're a monster Galbatorax, you are so mean!" growled Murtagh. "I like it!"

Galbatorax read the words that D. Creative had written, "get along with them, are you kidding?"

Then the words began to appear…

_Eragon burst from the chains, using his magic and freed Arya as well. Arya and Eragon erupted into evil laughter!_

"I don't think so," laughed Deadly Creative. "Murtagh, go get Arya and Eragon, Aaron, go with Murtagh as back up. Galbatorax, I need you to go get me a glass of water. BRAKE!" Each person sprinted off their own way and Deadly Creative began to type. (What is typed in the other room will be underlined, what D.C. types will just be _italic_.)

_But Galbatorax laughed, they had fallen for his trap. __Galbatorax was a wimp. __So Eragon and Arya thought. They were easily captured. __And easily escaped. __And got caught again. __And escaped again. __And got caught again. __And got away. __And got caught, fainted, and pinned to a wall. __But they used their magic to…I feel sleepy…lol. __Galbatorax laughed. 'How did they think they could escape me?'_

_Galbatorax cracked his knuckles and left the dungeon. __Murtagh smiled as he attacked Galbatorax out of no where. __But Galbatorax really saw him. __However, Murtagh beat him __not at all__, and __Galbatorax rocks! _

"Dude, that doesn't even make sense!" exclaimed Aaron, who had returned into the room. "Murtagh asked me to ask you if he could write some."

"He seemed to make himself comfortable in the mean time…" Deadly Creative laughed. "Tell him all is well, and he can have his fun."

"No!!!" whined Galbatorax. "I wanted to kill…I mean take over the wor-…I mean help the old next door neighbor get her cat out of a tree. Yes, I wanted to help an old lady."

"Are you talking about you niece?" asked Aaron. But Galbatorax ignored him and returned his attention to the screen.

_Galbatorax was hit on the head with a rock that flew through the air thanks to Murtagh's amazing magic. Galbatorax was stunned, but was strong enough to keep fighting. It would be a close battle, Murtagh knew this for sure. However, he was willing to do anything, even face death itself to help his brother and Arya away from the horrible king; for the only reason why they came was to help him._

"Murtagh is such a goody touché!" snarled Galbatorax.

_He came face to face with death a lot sooner then he expected, __and he faced the challenge with strength and bravery. __Galbatorax was death itself, for he had power 'that the dark lord know not.' __Which is really freaky, because he is as close to the dark lord as can be. For all I know, he might be Lord Voldemort's little brother. __Galbatorax came up to the boy and faced him, throwing his powerful magic upon Murtagh with overwhelming force. __Murtagh was scared of the King, but he would not step down again with out a fight. He owed it to Eragon. __However, no matter what he 'owed' to his brother, he had no chance against the King of all of Alagaesia. __'All' is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think? I mean, what about the elves, dwarves and the Varden, he isn't the king of them, now is he? __But he was going to be soon! __Eragon and Arya awoke, running to Murtagh's side. __It would do them no good, all it did was give Galbatorax a chance to wipe them all out at once. _

"Stop," Deadly Creative raised her arms. "Aaron, go tell Murtagh that he is to stop typing and to come here immediately, and get Arya and Eragon as well."

Aaron nodded. Aaron ran off, and quickly returned with a very tired Murtagh, Eragon, and Arya. "What happened?" yawned Arya, as she sat down. "What is going on?"

"All questions will be answered in do time," Deadly Creative smiled. "Galbatorax, I need you to sit on the ground."

Galbatorax muttered something about, 'people not treating him like a king,' and 'that people these days didn't appreciate the good around them.'

Murtagh rolled over and fell asleep, snoring softly. "Poor chap," Eragon murmured. "He didn't get no sleep last night, except a bit of sprinkling there 'n' here, if yah know what I saying."

"Since when has yah talkin' like that?" Aaron laughed. D.C. cleared her throat. "Um…I think my sis has something to say."

"My…um…friends, we have reached a very important part in our story. A part that is very hard for an author and this is when each of us has to make a choice," Deadly C. spoke slowly and clearly, looking at each of the people around her. Murtagh stirred in his sleep, and D. Creative laughed quietly.

"What would that choice be?" asked Eragon, shivering slightly.

"That choice is…who is going to have there 'happily ever after'," Deadly Creative sighed. "This choice is very important, because only one person or one side can have their 'happily ever after' come true. In very few stories can everyone have a 'happily ever after', and…I am not sure if this is that kind of story."

Arya began to cry, teardrops sliding down her pail checks. "Why?" asked Arya painfully. "Why does it have to be like this?"

"This isn't far! The goody touché always get the 'happily ever after', and the rest of us are shun aside like rag dolls!" moaned Galbatorax.

"I got an idea!" smiled Aaron. "Maybe this choice shouldn't be up to the characters, and it definitely should not be up to the author."

"Then who should it be up to?" whispered Arya.

"Yes, who?" asked Eragon.

"Just tell us!" yelled Galbatorax. "It should be the King, who isn't _just _a character."

"Go ahead buddy," smiled Deadly Creative. "It is your turn to shine."

"It should be up to…" Aaron paused for effect. "The readers."

"The readers?" asked Galbatorax. "Give me the laptop so I can read it!"

"No Galbatorax," laughed D.C. "The people who read this story!"

"I like," smiled Eragon.

"I love!" yelled Arya.

"I think we all do," Deadly Creative patted Aaron on the back. "Except for maybe sleepy over there. Nice job Aaron, very nice job."

"Thanks."

"You deserve it."

**A/N: So it is up to you. . .**

**Should Galbatorax get his happily ever after for once?**

**Should Eragon get his happily ever after like every other goody touché out there?**

**Should Murtagh get his happily ever after?**

**Should Arya get her happily ever after? **

**Should they all get their happily ever after?**

**Should none of them get their happily ever after?**

**It is up to the reviewers. Just like Aaron said. Goodness sakes, that boy is brilliant! **


	7. The Debate

**Hey guys, I was just reading the reviews I got, when an idea came upon me. Tell me what you think, if you like it or not…**

**Deadly Creative was 'patiently' tapping her foot as she called a counsel of her friends. "Everyone, sit, sit, time to sit your lazy butts down," she signaled towards the couch and bed in her room. "Make yourselves comfortable. Characters and Aaron, I need you to sit on the floor."**

**SpottedStar106 sat upon the couch next to 9ud9ir190ne6ad. 0 FireRose 0 sat upon the bed, and rested upon the pillows on D.C. bed. "So, what's gonna happen?" asked Spottedstar106. **

"**What are we doing here is a better question!" 9ud9ir190ne6ad asked. **

"**We are here to vote silly," 0 FireRose 0 explained. "I vote Murtagh, and Aaron. Yeah, that would be funny."**

"**That wouldn't be funny!" screamed Eragon. "What about us good guys?"**

"**Good **_**guys? **_**I would hardly call you a **_**guy**_**, maybe a dog in a ballerina costume…" laughed Galbatorax. **

"**Shut up Galbatorax," Arya said. "Let Deadly Creative and the readers talk."**

"**Goody touché!" yelled Galbatorax. **

**9ud9ir190ne6ad groaned, "just be quiet. You know what! I am sick and tired of all this 'happily ever after' crap! I say that none of them should get a happy ending. You guys should all be sad and miserable."**

**Arya stuck out her tongue, "ha-ha."**

**Spottedstar106 raised a finger and smiled widely, "Murtagh should get a happily ever after." **

"**No!" 9ud9ir190ne6ad exclaimed. "Happily ever after is **_**too much fairy tale**_**, and I thought we decided this wasn't going to be a fairy tale story!"**

"**There are stupid elves, this might as well be a fairy tale," muttered Galbatorax.**

"**That is enough out of you, you are not getting your 'happily ever after!'" yelled Arya. **

"**Everyone stop!" yelled Aaron. "We are Americans, let's vote like civil people."**

"**Another good idea Aaron," smiled Deadly Creative. "Would you like to lead this voting?"**

"**Really?" Aaron asked. D. Creative nodded. "Thanks. Okay, our candidates for 'happily ever after' are…Arya, Eragon, Murtagh, and Galbatorax."**

**0 FireRose 0 moaned, "but what about you and Deadly Creative, shouldn't you get a chance for your happily ever after too?"**

"**Not a bad idea 0 FireRose 0," Spottedstar106 agreed. "But I still vote Murtagh."**

"**Definitely Murtagh," 0 FireRose 0 voted. **

**9ud9ir190ne6ad groaned, "happily ever after for no one."**

"**I object!" yelled Murtagh. "I think we all should get to vote."**

"**Everyone?" Aaron asked. "Like the characters as well?"**

"**Hey!" Deadly Creative yelled. "What about me?"**

**Author's Choice**

**Chapter 7: The Debate**

Deadly Creative moaned, "asking the readers is just making the more complicated!"

"Complication is a good thing sometimes," Aaron concluded.

"Are you my therapist or something!" yelled the girl angrily. Pain rippled across the boys face. "Sorry buddy, it's just that this is really hard for me to make this decision."

Aaron placed a hand on his older sister shoulder, "the choice doesn't have to be yours."

"But…but I'm the author, it is the author's choice," the girl cried with frustration and confusion. "Why does it have to be this hard?"

Aaron laughed softly, "it is as hard as you make it."

Deadly Creative looked up into the eyes of her younger brother, "you are a smart one, aren't you?"

Aaron belched.

"Smart moments over, now?" asked Deadly Creative. Aaron nodded. "Oh well, it was good while it lasted."

Aaron shrugged, "you are what you want to be."

"Not always…" Deadly Creative whispered. "I want to be someone … wonderful. Someone who has helped the world in drastic ways, feed the poor and made the world into a place where you can walk down the street without any worries or regrets."

"You can be that if you want it hard enough," Aaron smiled warmly.

"One person can't make the difference," Deadly C. laughed.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Aaron. D.C. nodded. "What about Martin L. King, or Abraham Lincoln, or Thomas Jefferson, or … or…well, there are more people then just that."

"I thought your smart moment was over," D. Creative laughed. "Hey wait a second…those people all had help."

"You will have help too, and I will be the first one by your side," Aaron pulled his sister into a tight embrace. "I will always be there for you."

"Always?"

"Always!"

"We will be there for you too," Murtagh came through the door, holding a bowl of ice cream. "I will always be there, just like you where there for me."

"I will be there too, even when the worst happens," Arya came up and hugged Aaron and Deadly C. Murtagh joined in the hug as well.

Eragon put down and apple and joined in the hug, "I will help you when even life itself has turned it's back on you."

"I will be there as well," Galbatorax smiled, but didn't join in the hug. "If you ever need a hit man…."

Deadly Creative laughed, Aaron laughed, Murtagh laughed, Eragon laughed, Arya laughed, and Galbatorax laughed.

"We should write this story the right way," Eragon smiled. "Together."

"Together!" yelled Murtagh and Galbatorax.

"Together and forever!" screamed Aaron and Arya.

"No, we should just…live. We don't need to write our story on a computer. We should just live it," Deadly Creative whispered. "Live and let…"

"Let what?" asked Arya.

"I don't know," whispered Deadly Creative. "Maybe 'live and let live', or maybe 'live and let die.'

"Let die?" asked Murtagh. "Why would you do that?"

"After thinking for a long time, I think I have made my decision," Deadly Creative explained. "It was a hard one, but I made it."

"What?" asked Eragon.

"Well, Eragon and Arya always get their happily ever after," D. Creative said slowly.

"What!" yelled Arya.

"If we let Galbatorax have his happily ever after, we would have to kill a large amount of people," Aaron frowned. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" muttered Galbatorax. "That's not fair."

"It never is," D. Creative murmured. "That just leaves Murtagh."

"Yippy!" exclaimed Murtagh. "Thank you, thank you! I love you all!"

"But…I think we should all get a happily ever after, or none of us," Deadly C. talked slowly. "As an author, and this being my choice, I would rather us all have a happily ever after, but that isn't going to work."

"Shucks! Hey, shouldn't we give the readers what they want?" asked Murtagh.

"We could compromise," suggested Aaron. "A bit of everything."

"A compromise it is!"

**Kiheada.Ray.T. comes running in. "Am I too late?" **

"**No, of course not," Deadly Creative smiles. "We are doing a compromise, you are just in time!"**

"**Are you saying that I bothered to come first for nothing?" 0 FireRose 0 complained. "That's not fair!"**

**9ud9ir190ne6ad complained, "I have reviewed every chapter, don't I get a bonus for that?"**

"**Who cares who came first?" Spottedstar106 stated. "It's the brains that matter; sadly, a few of us seem to lack in such an area."**

"**You have all had time to state your opinion, let Kiheada.Ray.T. talk," Aaron smiled, pointing in the direction of the new comer.**

"**Hmmm…Galby should die and Eragon should make out with everyone…" Kiheada.Ray.T. began.**

"**No! I am straight," complained Eragon. "…sort of."**

"**Anyways," Kiheada.Ray.T. said. "Then everyone will get their happily ever after…WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"**Dude, you are not supposed to do an evil laugh after something nice," Galbatorax said confused.**

**9ud9ir190ne6ad groaned, "not another person who believes in 'happily ever after'!"**

"**Let the girl finish," said Eragon fondly. "I like this person!"**

"**Well, this is what I thought of," Kiheada.Ray.T. said, as she hands Deadly Creative a piece of paper. "What do you think?"**

"**Read it aloud," squeals Eragon excitedly. "Read it! Read it!"**

"**Okay…" Deadly Creative laughs. "This is good."**

"**Read it!" Murtagh and Eragon smile. "READ IT!"**

"**Eragon: I feel so…violated… Murtagh:…don't you dare touch me… Galby: I DON'T WANNA DIE! WAAAAAA! Arya: fine with me, gimme some of the man candy! grabs Eragon Eragon: Hey! How come you like me now but not in the real story? Arya:…bcuz the person who is writing this is crazy…and also she thinks D.C. is really funny…"**

**Eragon claps wildly, "I LIKE!"**

**Arya claps louder, "I LOVE!"**

"**No! screams Murtagh, as he dashes from the room. **

"**Don't kill me," Galbatorax drops to his knees, then looks at Eragon. "Never mind, KILL ME!"**

"**Compromise!" yells Aaron. "Compromise!"**

"**Shut up, I got an idea!" and with that, Deadly Creative turned on her laptop.**

**Well, I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers. I never would have thought of my 'evil' idea if it wasn't for you guys. I LOVE YOU GUYS:-)**

**-Deadly Creative**

**P.S. Yah, I know that you guys would probably never say half of those things but...it seemed like fun at the time. **


	8. The End'

Author's Choice

Chapter 8: 'The End'

Everyone is in silence as the laptop comes on, and Deadly Creative puts the computer in her lap and turned the chair to face the people around her. Eragon had began to eat his apple again, and Murtagh was on his third bowl of ice cream that night. Arya was laying down, her eyes half open, and Galbatorax was muttering something about 'life not being fair'. Aaron was holding an empty can of wiped cream, and the white foam was dripping from his upper lip. D.C. smiled, and looked around.

As Deadly Creative logged onto Microsoft Word, she sighed. "What's up?" asked Murtagh as he scooped a large amount of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. A slight frown came across his face before he screamed, "BRAIN FREEZE!"

Arya snorted and sat up, "Murtagh, you are such a loser!"

Aaron looked uncertainly at his older sister, shrugged, and left the room, searching for another can of wiped cream. Galbatorax moaned, "I'm bored."

Eragon raised an eyebrow, and stared at Galbatorax, "me too. D.C., we should do something."

The four characters eagerly looked at the author, waiting for her to speak, "I've got an idea, why don't you all…" she paused, and each one leaned forward. "…SLEEP!"

"You're boring," complained Eragon.

"Yah," agreed Arya. "No wonder we are all bored."

Murtagh nodded after taking another large bit of ice cream, but smaller than last time, "thathsrigh," he smiled and chocolate syrup leaked from his mouth. What he meant to say was, 'that's right', but to D.C. it sounded more like, 'I'm constipated.'

Deadly Creative began to laugh, and Galbatorax joined in, screaming insanely. Aaron came in with chocolate syrup and wiped cream, "what happened since I left?" he asked, and the groaned. "Actually-you don't have to tell me."

Murtagh grabbed the ice cream from Aaron's had, and poured half the bottle into his mouth, disgust spread across Arya's face, as Deadly Creative tried to hold back a laugh. Aaron's face was full of shock and Galbatorax and Eragon just laughed. "Okay," D.C. began. "It is time for the ending of our story."

All eyes were on Deadly Creative as she began to type…

_Author's Choice_

_In was a rainy and stormy day outside, and Murtagh, Eragon, Arya, and Galbatorax had all come to Deadly Creative and Aaron's house. The group of them had done many wonderful thins together, and where having a wonderful time. But, there was a slight problem that had arrived out of no where, and had suddenly attack, and it was 'happily ever after'. After several painful fights, the group of people had finally came to an end. Many compromises, discussions, and chocolate, the group of them could gather together in one room and enjoy themselves._

_It was Murtagh's turn first to decide what would happen to him._

Deadly Creative handed the laptop over to Murtagh, who happily grabbed it after wiping the chocolate from his hands, "you get the computer first since our readers seem to like you the best." Murtagh nodded and began to type…

_After a long pause of a whole second, Murtagh had finally decided what he wanted; heaven on earth. This heaven had different types of chocolate pouring from the gold statues, and lots of beautiful fan girls who where in love with our favorite character-Murtagh. As Murtagh left into his new home, he waved at all his friends. He sung happily about marshmallow clouds and the other great things that would be there, and he pulled out his cell phone and wrote down all the phone numbers of his friends Eragon, Arya, Galbatorax, Aaron, and most of all, Deadly Creative, and who ever that one guy was who actually created him._

Murtagh disappeared and D.C. felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Hello Murtagh," she smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked disappointed.

"Caller ID," she laughed. "Arya, how about it's your turn." Arya picked up the computer and begun typing…

_It was Arya's turn next for her 'happily ever after', and she decided it would be best to go to Honolulu, Hawaii. Luckily for her, she won a beauty contest in which the prize was a trip to Hawaii for the rest of her life…or until she wanted to come back._

Arya disappeared, "Eragon, it's your turn," Aaron smiled, gesturing toward the computer.

_Then Eragon got his turn at happiness, but all it took for him to be happy was candy, apples, marshmallows, and his friends. So, Eragon decided he would go to the mall with a credit card that never ran out of money._

Then Eragon disappeared, and Galbatorax looked eagerly at the computer. D.C. nodded slowly, "yes, it's your turn."

_At last, Galbatorax had a chance with the computer. Galbatorax got a better happily ever after than any before him, because he got Murtagh's heaven with clouds…_

Murtagh appeared back in the room with a hand full of marshmallows and chocolate smeared across his face.

…_Arya's trip to Hawaii…_

Arya was wearing a bathing suit and a very confused expression.

…_and Eragon's mall and credit card that never ran out of money, all at once!_

Galbatorax disappeared, and Eragon reappeared. Eragon was holding a large candy bar and tears began to pour from his brown eyes. It was a rather gross sight.

"What happened?" asked Eragon. "I was about to buy another candy bar!"

Before Deadly Creative could begin to explain to the poor characters, the story had began to write itself…

_A 'happily ever after' is a very bizarre concept. Each person has a different mind of what a 'happily ever after' would be. Therefore, poor Galbatorax was in for a load of trouble, since Eragon, Murtagh, Arya and him had extremely different views of 'happily ever after'._

_At first, Galbatorax was just in Murtagh's happily ever after. He had never told anyone this, but eating chocolate would make his throat swell, he'd sweat, and break out in hives. Even though he did not eat any of Murtagh's chocolate, there was too much chocolate for the king to not have a reaction, so he did. Galbatorax broke out into hives, his face began to sweat, and his throat swelled. Before the king could use his magic to do undue his allergic reaction, hundreds of 'Murtagh fan girls' came running at the old man. _

_Luckily, before the angry mob of girls could reach him, he was in Arya's Honolulu, Hawaii. Truth be told, the Rider did not look at all good in a bikini. However, his pains did not end there, he began to get sun burnt. Since he was in 'Arya's happily ever after', there where a large number of boys swarming around her…I mean, him. _

_Then he was in Eragon's 'happily ever after', and he suddenly felt claustrophobic. There _

_where people everywhere, some pushing past him, and others trying to give him marshmallows._

_Sadly, it just got worst. Galbatorax landed in a mixture of all three 'happily ever after', and he experienced the nastiest of them all…Galbatorax roamed a mall with no ceiling in a blue bikini, and the walls where made of chocolate fountains. _

"How can you be allergic to chocolate?" stuttered Murtagh. "That-that just isn't right!"

Arya snorted, "I am glad that I don't have to see him in a bikini, that would just be scary."

"Why?" asked Eragon. "It would bring out his figure."

Deadly Creative gasped, "Eragon!"

"Dude, that's freaky," Aaron laughed.

_And that's how Galbatorax spent the rest of his days…in a happily ever after that did not belong to him._

_The End_

"The End," whispered Deadly Creative.

_But our tale does not end with just Galbatorax, no, not at all. For we have Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh who still need their, 'the end.' _

_Murtagh laughed quietly as he read about Galbatorax' 'the end.' It almost pained him to see someone end in such a way that hurt them so much. Murtagh sighed softly to himself as he looked at his friends around him, they would stick together through everything. So, it was there job to rescue Galbatorax. After mentioning the idea, Arya and Eragon rebuked him, and turned around. Murtagh moaned, it would be his job to save the king from his troubles. He felt that it was his duty to help out a friend in need._

_After waving good-bye to people around him, he took the next flight to Honolulu, Hawaii. It was a long and slow journey on the plane, but the boy had enough ice cream to make any one's head spin. Murtagh finally arrived at the air port, and asked for directions to where Galbatorax would be. Taking the last bite of his Hershey's Milk Chocolate, he went into Galbatorax' 'the end.'_

_It was easy to find Galbatorax, he was in the center of a horde of Murtagh fan girls and Arya's beach boys. In the center of the circle was Galbatorax, sweating like crazy, in hives, and with a sun burnt face. Murtagh helped him up to his feet and used his credit card that never ran out of money to pay for the damages. At the airport, Galbatorax and Murtagh said "good-bye" and Galbatorax left upon the next flight to France. _

_Murtagh smiled and waved as the plane left the ground, it had been an eventful day, and he headed back for the Arya/Eragon/Murtagh happily ever after and took a bowl of ice cream whispering, "This is the life."_

_The End_

"The End," whispered Aaron and a tear fell from his eye. "I'll miss you Murtagh."

_Arya and Eragon looked at each other and felt guilty for not going to rescue their friend. The two of them left the girls room and went for a walk, talking to each other about a bit of everything. They decided to go back and see all of their friends in the Varden, for they did not want to miss another opportunity to help a friend in need._

_As they arrived, they saw that they had come in the mist of a battle. Dead people were spread across the red river of blood, slowly seeping into the forest floor. At first, Eragon did not recognize the place, and then he remember it was where he had first found Saphira's egg. They where in the Spine. From above there was a pained cry and Arya looked up, but the sight was too horrible for her to bare. Eragon hesitated, and then looked at the darkened sky to see a blue dragon falling. A cry spilled from his lips as Saphira's body came crashing down in front of him._

'_Eragon,' she called. _

_The tears began to flow gently from his eyes as he placed a hand on his dragon's wing, 'what?' he asked. He could feel her life draining from her body and he fell upon her and exploded into sobs. Misery came over him, and Arya stood, looking down upon him. An awkward silence filled the air, and foot steps where heard. _

_The last thing Eragon heard before he was stabbed in the heart was the cries of Arya and his dying dragon. Blood sipped from his body and mixed with the blood already on the ground. _

_Arya, Eragon and Saphira where no more in Alagaesia, but the empire had taken over and the Varden had died out. There was no reason for them to live any longer. _

Tears spilled from Deadly Creative's eyes as she read the story and then looked to see Arya and Eragon's bodies lifeless on the floor. D.C. moved to hit the backspace, but Aaron rested his hand on hers and slowly shook his head. "The End," he whispered.

"The End," she repeated.

_Live and let die…_

_The End_

_Aaron and D.C. where sad when their friends had each gone and had their 'the end', and then _they _had an idea. It would not be right to let all of the good deeds and not so good deeds go to waste. Each character had finally lived to their end, 'the end'. So, when the two of them where in Deadly Creative's room…_

_Knock! Knock! _Aaron and Deadly Creative looked up. "Come in," yelled D.C.

Through the door came Christopher Paolini (that one person who wrote Eragon and Eldest) and he went over to Deadly Creative, "hi," he said.

"Hello," smiled Deadly Creative, and she put down her laptop. "What's up?"

He held out his hand, and in his hand was a small golden key. "What is it?" asked Aaron.

"A key that opens the door into my character's worlds," he explained.

"Huh?" asked D.C.

"Dude, I'm confused," Aaron stated simply.

Christopher laughed, "It means that you can go and see Murtagh, Eragon, Arya, and Galbatorax when ever you want."

A silver tear fell from Deadly Creative's eye as she slowly took the key from the boy, "thank you," she smiled.

Christopher Paolini smiled back, and said, "Your welcome," before leaving.

…_they too finally got their 'the end,' and a key into everyone else's._

_The End_

Deadly Creative slipped the key into her pocket and hugged Aaron, "I guess we got our happily ever after, after all!"

**THE END**

**Thank you all my reviewers, you made this story so fun to write! I hope you all like the story! **

**You guys rock my world!**

- **Deadly Creative **

**P.S. To everyone who likes this story, I am going to write a sequal called , "The Golden Key"**

Mean while, not that far away, was a girl mentioned in the 4th chapter was walking down the street, and her name was Cassie.

_Cassie was smiling as she walked down the street, wearing a mini skirt, baby blue tank top, and white flip flops. A wide smile was on her face as she waved to a group of boys. They waved back, but unfortunately for her, Deadly Creative was among the boys. D.C. remembered the fourth chapter and was angry, and therefore whispered a few words into the tallest boys ear. The tallest boy had dark wavy hair and a red t-shirt and jeans on; his name was Jonathan, and Cassie had the world's biggest crush on him. All Deadly Creative had to do know was stand back and enjoy the show..._

_"Hi," smiled Cassie as she walked up to Jonathan. "How is your day?" she asked, twirling her blond hair around her index finger. _

_"Good enough," he smiled, and Cassie sighed. "How are you?"_

_"Very good now that you are here," the words flowed through the air and D.C. was sickened. The fact that Cassie was flirting with one of her best guy friends was just...ew. "Do you want to hang out some time?"_

_Jonathan's smile turned to a smirk so fast and he rested a hand on her shoulder, "sorry doll baby, I am going out with someone already."_

_"Oh," she said disappointed, then she changed her mind. "Me too, I am going out with Murtagh."_

_"Really?" asked Jonathan, and turned to look at D.C., who was already pulling the golden key from her pocket..._


End file.
